Sing It From The Heart
by abbzeh
Summary: When Blaine gets the chance to see Pamela Lansbury live, he doesn't expect things to turn out like they do. band!/famous!Kurt, fan!Blaine, sort of-soulmates!Klaine


_A/N: I'd been toying with this idea for a while, so I've spent the last few days writing it. Hopefully, it turned out okay. I mean, I really hope it did :) _

* * *

'___And now, as requested by everyone on Twitter, it's time for our hourly playing of Pamela Lansbury's amazing single: Sugar (Spell It Out)!_'

Blaine's head snapped up towards where the radio was resting innocently on the kitchen counter, spoon hovering somewhere between his mouth and dish. A few drops of milk rolled off the side of the spoon, splashing back into the cereal, but he paid it no mind. From somewhere across the table, Wes glanced up at him over the top of his book, and Blaine could only guess what his expression was. The song started playing, fast and playful and teasing and familiar to Blaine's ears. Everywhere he'd been since the single was released a little over two months ago, the song had been played, over and over again.

Blaine really, really didn't mind.

Wes stared at him, eyes slightly narrowed as he let the book drop to the table surface, landing with a dull thud. 'I swear to god, if I have to hear you sing that song one more time -' he began to threaten, holding up his spoon and pointing it at Blaine.

'I won't!' Blaine quickly interrupted, holding up his hands in a placating manner before he slowly lowered them again to pick up his spoon. He chewed slowly as the song played, letting the music wash over him and lull him into a bubble-like haze, barely aware of his automatic movements of eating.

'He's doing that thing again,' he heard Wes say, his voice distant and thick, as though he was listening through water or a half there dream. His brain tried to make sense of the words beyond the sluggish veil, but the music kept pulling him back, tempting him with amazing songs and gorgeous voices. Forcibly, he dragged his mind back to the present, only to find Wes and David staring at him; Wes in something like exasperation and David in amusement.

'What?' he asked, stabbing at his cereal that was beginning to turn to mush. He realised the moment he placed the spoon in his mouth that there was too much piled on it, and it was all he could to not to start spluttering and choking all over Wes and Wes' book.

'You,' Wes replied, leaning back in his chair and just staring at him. 'Whenever this song comes on, wherever we are, you always get this dreamy look – like that one!' he added, pointing accusingly at Blaine's face. Blaine blinked at him, wide eyed and slightly afraid of Wes' trembling finger.

'I doubt it's because of the music,' David added with a shit-eating grin, dropping down into the chair beside Wes and leaning forward, resting his arms on the table, grin never wavering. 'I mean, the music's good and all, but we all know what Blaine really likes. Or who, should I say.'

Blaine got up from his chair, taking time to make sure it dragged as he pushed back, and wandered over to the sink, bowl in hand. 'Have I said how much I hate you both today?' he asked conversationally as he started washing out the dish, humming absently under his breath.

'No, actually,' David replied lightly, and Blaine looked over his shoulder at him. David leaned back in his chair, balancing precariously on two legs.

'We were beginning to feel unloved,' Wes added as he reached across the table to grab his pen and start scribbling something down in his open book. From a distance, it was obvious by the various creases and dog ears in the page that he'd been agonising over it for a while.

'___And now, listeners, exciting news for you!_' the radio broadcaster – Blaine had forgotten his name – suddenly said as whichever song had been playing ended, voice brimming with excitement. '___Pamela Lansbury have announced that they're doing a one-off show right here in New York next Friday night, and we're giving one lucky fan the chance to win two tickets to that show!_' Blaine's head snapped towards the small radio, practically turning into a ninja in his haste to reach the radio and turn it up. Wes stared at him like he didn't know whether to laugh or punch him in the face.

'___All you have to do_,' the guy continued enthusiastically, and Blaine moved closer to the radio, hand already clutching at his phone like his life depended on it, '___is text us the answer to this question._' Blaine all but froze, the only part of him moving were his hands and fingers in his haste to get to the 'compose new message' screen, not even daring to breathe in case he missed the question. '___From which state do members Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez come from?__'_

Blaine knew he was a fairly fast typer when it came to texting, but even he didn't know he could type this quickly – within two seconds, the text had been sent, and he sat down with a breathless sigh. David rolled his eyes at him as he moved to get a glass of juice from the fridge, muttering under his breath about something.

'I hate everything,' Wes said in the flattest tone Blaine had ever heard from a person, staring straight at the wall.

'___To get more details, listen to us later when we'll be joined live in the studio by Pamela Lansbury__!_'

Blaine almost choked on his own breath, and Wes sighed, bringing his fingers to his temples and rubbing slow circles over them. He stood up – when had he sat down, anyway? - and slowly made his way back to his bedroom, his entire body shaking with the residual adrenaline and barely contained nerves and excitement. Walking through the door, he immediately shut it behind him, finding the resulting click satisfying and walked over to his bed and sank down on it. His hands rested heavily on his thighs.

The room was fairly small, littered with clothes here and there and books from his various classes. A few posters were partially stuck on the walls, curling at the edges and going fuzzy. Absently, he reached across the small distance between where he was sitting and the wall behind his bed and smoothed his fingers over a curling edge.

Blaine felt like his head was going to explode. His blood was thrumming with barely contained excitement, fingers beginning to tap a mindless rhythm against his thighs. The thought of being able to see Pamela Lansbury, with or without the competition, made his head just spin and want to jump somehow simultaneously. He got up, wandering over to his desk and picking up their debut album, fingers tracing reverently over the case and name.

Maybe Wes did have a point.

* * *

Concentrating that day when he knew what was coming later had been a huge waste of time. From the moment he'd entered the building, meeting up with Tina and walking down the hallway with her, his mind had been on the potential prize, of the upcoming interview. His professors seemed to drone on and on about meaningless nothings, the monotonous words and flat voices almost sending him into a stupor. It was only when he was beginning to fall asleep in a lecture and Tina elbowing him sharply that he sat up sharply, trying to look more alive.

'You are ridiculous today!' Tina hissed in his ear as she practically dragged him into the cafeteria, grabbing them a tray and basically getting everything. She led them over to an empty table in the corner of the noisy, crowded room and forcibly sat him down, fingers digging into his shoulder. Blaine winced and rubbed at the spot, pouting at her.

'What?' he demanded, picking up an apple and biting into it. Maybe it was slightly petulant of him, but he found it satisfying to hear the sharp crunching sound, chewing pointedly at Tina. Tina just rolled her eyes at him, taking a drink off the tray.

'You and your obsession,' she said with a low snort, uncapping the bottle and taking a sip. 'It's great that you've got somewhere to channel your lack of a social life.'

Blaine glared at her. Tina just swirled the coke around in the bottle in slow circles, her expression contemplative, and she kept glancing at Blaine.

Then –

'I was friends with Kurt Hummel in high school,' she said airily, putting the bottle down on the table and looking across at Blaine.

Blaine nearly choked to death on his apple, fighting to keep from becoming a fairy tale cliché. 'What?' he managed to ask, voice coming out strained from his recent bout of choking and eyes watering. He banged his chest again, trying to dislodge the final piece of apple.

'We were in Glee together,' she said, and Blaine gritted his teeth at her tone of voice. Innocent, but with the underlying smugness of knowing exactly what she was doing to him. 'We still text each other. I saw him last night.'

Blaine gaped at her, and was about to start questioning her when Wes and David dropped down on either side of him like overly annoying sidekicks, trays planted heavily in front of them. Wes took one look at Blaine's gaping expression, then turned to Tina and said, 'You told him!' He sounded positively gleeful.

Blaine snapped his head around, staring at Wes with what was probably a scandalised expression. 'You knew!' he accused, pointing a finger at him and poking him in the chest.

Wes moved the finger away, brushing at where it had been and sniffing. 'Of course I knew, Blainers.'

Tina eyed him for a second, mouth twitching in an irritating familiar way, before casually saying, 'He does the Single Ladies dance ___really_ well.'

Blaine felt his mind short circuit, and he groaned, giving up on this battle.

* * *

'Tina? Do I look okay?' Blaine asked, paranoia curling in his gut as he inspected himself in the mirror, turning to every angle to look at his outfit choice. Maybe this was all too much. Maybe the bowtie didn't go with the shirt and maybe the jeans were way too much with these shoes –

'Relax, Blaine,' Tina said with an exasperated sigh, her legs swinging where she was sat on the bathroom counter's surface. She jumped off and rolled her eyes as she approached her, taking a moment to smooth down the back of her short black skirt. 'You look ___fine_.'

She turned and began to walk towards the bathroom door, but turned at the last second. 'Besides, Kurt likes bowties,' she added with a small smirk, flicking her hair out of her face, and continuing to walk out. Blaine stared after for a second before finding the brain capacity to follow her.

He felt as though someone was running electricity over his skin, making it tingle and possibly shift in his barely controlled excitement and nervousness. Ever since he'd gotten the text from the radio presenter whose name he still couldn't remember, the email with the link to the tickets to print off, he'd felt as though a pit had been dug in his stomach. Every so often, a hoard of nervous butterflies would appear, flying around erratically and making his heart speed up, his breathing go uneven and shaky.

The moment Wes had heard about it, he'd just stormed off, muttering things under his breath, and locked himself in his room for the night.

Swallowing past the lump of growing butterflies in his throat, Blaine subconsciously smoothed his hands over his shirt and stepped outside the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen area. David just grinned at him from his place at the table.

'Big night tonight, Blainers!' he said, and okay, this was definitely David's evil grin. He leaned back on his chair, wobbling slightly as it protested to being stood on two legs as opposed to four, and he crossed his hands over his stomach in what was probably supposed to be a serene gesture. Blaine just thought it made David look like a Bond villain.

'Don't remind him,' Wes said as he wandered in, hoodie hanging off him and glaring at everything in sight. He dropped down onto the chair opposite David and picked up the bottle of coke on the table, pouring it into the glass he'd brought with him in an almost petulant manner. 'If we thought he was annoying before this, he's going to be ___unbearable_ now.'

'Thank you, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee,' Blaine drawled at them, pushing away from where he'd been leaning on the kitchen counter and walking towards Tina. He smiled at her, and gestured towards the door in a 'ladies first' manner. She just rolled her eyes but headed there anyway.

* * *

Blaine felt as though he might be floating. Or falling. Nothing really made any sense anymore. Behind his eyes, impressions of the bright lights of the concert flashed here and there, and his body vibrated with residual adrenaline. He was well aware that he might have looked slightly ridiculous, sporting the giant grin and his shirt tied in different places and his hair coming free of the gel, but in this moment, he didn't really care.

Still, despite his no-care attitude towards his appearance, he was starting to get a bit worried about Tina. She'd said she was going to head to the bathroom, and then crowds of people had slowly pushed him towards the door, away from Tina. That had been almost an hour ago. Sighing, he rubbed his palms against his thighs.

Memories from the night flashed through his head on repeat, like a vivid movie. The band running out on stage, dressed in their trademark bright colours, each wearing a grin that seemed to make the crowded room ten times brighter than before. Blaine's eyes had gone to Kurt Hummel pretty much straight away, and his breath had been taken away by the sheer gorgeousness of him. For an insane moment, he'd wondered why he wasn't modelling – then his brain had caught up with him because Kurt had been singing lead on the first song.

(If he'd been a bit jealous when he and Elliott had sung a cover of___I Believe In A Thing Called Love__,_ complete with flirty glances and grins, then no one needed to know.)

'Hey? Are you okay?' a voice asked, startling Blaine out of his thoughts, and he turned to where the voice had come from, ready to assure them that yeah, he was fine, but as soon as he did, his voice died in his throat.

Kurt Hummel was standing to his side, form fitting black coat over his yellow shirt and looking concerned. Blaine took a second to concentrate on breathing and not looking like an idiot, and he shakily got to his feet.

'Yeah,' he said with what he hoped was a convincing smile, nodding jerkily. 'I'm fine, thanks.' A beat, then, 'Well, not really. I'm supposed to be waiting for a friend and she hasn't come out yet.'

Kurt nodded, seemingly in agreement, and he made a sympathetic clucking sound with his tongue. 'I saw you at the show tonight,' he said with a small smile, shoving his hands inside his pockets. Blaine felt his face heat up, and he was half tempted to duck his head out of giddiness because Kurt had seen ___him_. 'You seemed to be having a good time.'

'I did!' Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself, and he quickly shut up. Kurt, however, just smiled beatifically at him. 'I mean,' Blaine added, trying to rectify his apparent over-eagerness, 'it was great. Amazing, even.'

Even as the words left his mouth, Blaine felt part of him curl up and die of shame. Like that was any better than the first answer. Kurt, however, just smiled even wider, and at the same time, it seemed to get that bit softer, a bit more vulnerable.

'You really think so?' he asked, looking as though he was trying to shove his hands deeper into his pockets. 'I mean, obviously we got to actually do the show so that has to count for something, but.. you know.' He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, and Blaine felt his heart give a slight flutter. The smile really suited him. 'It's still nice to have that validation.'

Kurt was silent for a minute, apparently thinking something over if the way he was biting his lip was anything to go by. 'Do you want to come back inside and get a drink?' he asked suddenly, and Blaine's heart nearly stopped for a second because ___holy shit_. 'It's not exactly warm out here and maybe we can find your friend?' Kurt's smile turned coy, and okay Blaine definitely knew he was gone now. 'Besides, I've enjoyed talking to you and I'd like to continue that.'

Trying to surreptitiously catch his breath, Blaine nodded, and Kurt grinned at him, turning away and beginning to walk towards the door. Blaine hesitated for a second before quickly following, smiling at Kurt as he passed him holding the door open for him. A blast of warm air hit him as he walked through the door, and he shivered despite that. Kurt gave him a grin as he walked past him and started to walk down the now deserted hallway, looking like he owned the place.

Well, in some respects he did, Blaine mused as Kurt led them to what had to be a backstage area. There were a few doors, five of which had names on, and a fridge in the corner of the room. Kurt led them over to the fridge and he opened it, the bright light momentarily blinding.

'So what's your friend's name?' Kurt asked as he reached inside and pulled out two cans of coke. He smiled as he passed one to Blaine, hand briefly brushing over his. 'I can text Rachel and ask if she's seen her.'

Blaine quickly opened the can. 'Tina,' he supplied, taking a grateful sip of the chilled drink. Kurt quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket – how Kurt had actually fit his phone in his pocket when they were skintight jeans, Blaine had no idea – and quickly typed something out before looking up and smiling.

A second later, Kurt looked at his phone again and raised an eyebrow. 'I think Tina is a mutual friend of ours,' he said with a small grin, sliding his phone back into his pocket. 'Tina's with Rachel. She's fine.'

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and he let relief seep into his brain. He took another gulp of coke, and a second later, one of the doors opened, revealing Tina and Rachel Berry. Tina grinned at him knowingly, and oh he was ___so_ going to kill her. And maybe buy her several flowers.

'Listen,' Kurt said, turning to Blaine, who nodded to show that he was listening, 'do you want to maybe get a coffee sometime? I know this amazing place that's out of the way and they do the best coffees.'

'I –' Blaine started to say, cutting himself off in shock, 'I'd love to.' He smiled shakily at Kurt, who grinned back and made a gesture with his hand.

'Give me your phone,' he said by way of explanation, and Blaine quickly extracted it from his pocket, handing it over. Kurt pulled out his own phone and did some quick typing on each one before handing Blaine's back. 'Is tomorrow okay? Around three?'

Blaine grinned breathlessly at Kurt, his heart soaring out of his chest. 'Tomorrow's perfect.'

* * *

Blaine slowly came back to consciousness with a low groan, turning over and burying his face into his pillow, feeling his blanket sliding off. Around him, the low, whining sounds of the apartment sounded way too loud, and tiredness pounded in his brain. Slowly, he looked up, enough that while he could breathe without suffocating on his pillow, and he blindly reached across to his bedside table, patting around for his phone and grabbing it.

Sliding his finger across the screen, Blaine squinted as he focused on the bright light in the dark room, and he groaned. According to the time on his phone, it was nine am, which meant getting up, which meant facing the evil twins he lived with. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Blaine carefully threw back the covers and swung his legs over the side, managing to shuffle like a zombie across to his chair where his shirt had been flung.

Once he was done in the bathroom, he walked slowly into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair and pulling a face when he felt a couple of knots. David was watching him from his place at the table, patented shit-eating grin firmly in place, and Blaine glared at him as he wandered over to the kitchen counter.

'___Sooooo_,' David said cheerfully, elongating the word to the point where it didn't even sound like a word anymore, 'did we have fun last night, Blainers?'

Blaine dropped down opposite David, nursing a glass of orange juice, and despite himself, he smiled at the memories. 'Yeah,' he nodded, resisting the urge to bite his lip and grin like an idiot. Instead, he settled for looking down at his juice, smiling. He was about to say something else when Tina wandered in, fully dressed. For a second, Blaine was really confused, and it took him a second to remember that she'd slept over the night before.

'That's not the best part,' Tina said with what Blaine considered to be an evil grin, sitting next to David and stealing some of his coffee, ignoring his protests. She rested her elbows on the table and grinned at Blaine even wider just as Wes wandered in, fingers typing on his phone as he blindly made his way over to the table. 'Blainey has a date today!'

Wes looked up sharply, looking from Tina to Blaine. 'What, as in with someone from the concert?' His eyes widened in what looked like horror. 'Oh dear god, he found a fellow fanatic.'

Tina smirked, and Blaine desperately tried to communicate with her telepathically, screaming ___No! Don't tell them!_

'That's not exactly what happened,' she said, taking another sip of what had formerly been David's coffee, leaning back and smirking over the top of the cup. 'He's not exactly a fan..'

It took a minute for them to make the connection, and David burst out laughing so hard Blaine was afraid he was going to fall off his chair.

Blaine was half tempted to just push him off it, to be honest.

Wes looked from him to Tina in growing horror. 'Oh dear god, no,' he whispered dramatically, pushing his chair away from the table slightly. 'You've got a date with Kurt Hummel. I might as well start planning the end of my life because you're going to end up ___marrying_him and running off into a rainbow coloured sunset together –'

'Wes, hold on,' Blaine laughed, ignoring the protesting screams his body made, 'who says I'm marrying him? We've only just met.'

Wes pointed a shaking finger at Blaine, directly between his eyes. 'I know you, Blaine Anderson,' he said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and got up, pushing the chair away and walking towards his bedroom. The date might not be for hours, but that just gave him more time to plan an outfit. After all, this was probably the only date in ages that he actually cared so much about.

* * *

Picking nervously at his pants with one hand and fiddling with the coffee cup with the other, Blaine sat in the coffee shop at a table in the corner, tucked away from everyone else and glancing at the clock every few seconds. Logically, he knew that there was no reason to do this – he had arrived about half an hour early. It made sense for Kurt not to be here yet.

Blaine reached up and smoothed his fingers over his bowtie, forcing himself to breathe.

The sound of the door opening made him look up, and his heart did the now-familiar stuttering. Kurt had just walked in, looking as gorgeous as ever, and his entire face seemed to light up when he spotted Blaine. Blaine liked that look a lot, and he hoped that maybe he could put on his face all the time.

'Hey,' Kurt said with a soft smile as he reached the table, pulling the chair out and sitting down. His bag was placed under the table. 'Sorry if I'm a bit late – Santana was hogging the bathroom this morning and then Rachel decided to give me 'dating tips'.' He made quotation marks around ___dating tips_ and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

He pushed the second coffee he'd gotten towards Kurt, smiling when Kurt looked surprised. 'I didn't know which one to get for you,' Blaine said, smiling sheepishly when Kurt started to take a sip of it, 'so I sort of just picked one at random.'

Kurt smiled at him, making Blaine's heart do the clenching thing again. 'It's perfect,' he said, sighing before taking another few sips of it. Blaine took the opportunity to just watch him, to admire him. In the natural light – well, as natural as it could get when filtered through glass – Kurt looked like some sort of pale, angelic model, complete with high cheekbones, a sharp jaw and mesmerizing eyes. A couple of blue streaks in his hair caught his eye, something he hadn't seen in the frenzy of the previous night.

Blaine couldn't explain it, but when he looked at Kurt, there was a warmth in his chest, like his heart and soul was trying to tell him something. All Blaine knew was that he wanted to listen to them.

Kurt smiled at him knowingly, and Blaine hastily blinked out of his reverie. 'See anything you like?' he asked, voice coy but smile teasing. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and Kurt let out a slight laugh. 'It's fine. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't doing the same thing. By the way,' he added, smirking in such a way Blaine felt breathless, 'love the bowtie.'

Blaine looked down for a second, smiling as he felt something inside his chest stir with pride.

'Isn't this where we talk about ourselves and get to know each other?' Blaine asked, allowing his tone to become teasing and maybe slightly flirty as well.

Kurt laughed again, and Blaine smiled at the sound, determined to make it happen as much as he could. 'I suppose it is. You start. Talk about yourself, ask me anything, I don't mind.'

'Erm,' Blaine started, mentally berating himself for the epic start. Kurt just smiled encouragingly at him, no judgement anywhere on his face or signs for him to hurry the hell up. 'I'm from Ohio, and attended Dalton Academy before transferring to McKinley for my senior year. I was in the Glee Club, and we won Nationals that year.' Even now, Blaine still felt proud of that achievement. 'I live with two irritating friends and go to NYU.' He shrugged in a 'that's about it' manner. 'What about you?'

Kurt took another sip of his coffee, face contemplative for a second before speaking. 'Ohio, like yourself. And I was at McKinley for four years – we won Nationals in my senior year. My dad nearly sent me to Dalton in my junior year, actually,' he added with a musing tone. At Blaine's questioning look, he quickly elaborated on it. 'A bullying problem got out of hand. Luckily, the guy was expelled and the guys in Glee became my personal bodyguards.' Here, he snorted with fond exasperation. 'And now, I live here with Rachel and Santana and go to NYADA.'

'What about the band?' Blaine couldn't help but ask, leaning forward slightly and taking a quick gulp of coffee.

Kurt smiled slightly. 'It was only supposed to be a bit of fun,' he admitted, grinning at the look on Blaine's face. 'I'd just broken up with someone – well, I say broken up. We didn't go anywhere, there wasn't really a story there to begin with, so it just sort of faded and started the band.' He paused for a second. 'All of this makes way more sense in context.' He took another sip of coffee, before smiling at Blaine over the top of it. 'And then one gig led to another then…' he trailed off and gestured around vaguely, shrugging.

'Anyone would have to be insane to let a relationship with you fade away,' Blaine said seriously, taking pride in the way Kurt's cheeks reddened, the way he ducked his head and grinned at his coffee. He then straightened up and looked at Blaine.

'I'm going to be honest here,' he said, putting the coffee cup down, although he never actually let go of it. 'I really like you, and I know we've only known each other for a day but…' he trailed off, smiling sheepishly and adorably and everything that made Blaine's heart soar. 'I don't know. I just feel really comfortable around you, like I've known you forever.' He winced a bit, looking at Blaine in what seemed like trepidation. 'Does that sound silly to you?'

Blaine smiled at him, shaking his head. 'It's not silly,' he said assuringly, hesitating for only a second before reaching across the table and taking Kurt's hand. Once again, the electric tingling ran across his skin from the touch, just like the previous night, and judging by Kurt's expression, he felt it as well. He lifted it, keeping his eyes on Kurt's face, and held it to his own heart for a second, before holding it to Kurt's. 'I feel the exact same way,' he added, voice a bit lower and getting a bit choked up.

Blaine had never really believed in soulmates before. He'd always entertained the idea, of course – had loved the idea of loving someone so much that it transcends lives and universes – but now, for the first time, he felt like soulmates were a real thing. Or at least that he'd found his, standing in front of him for years before accidentally following him to the same city, sitting in front of him with coffee with their hands clasped.

Kurt smiled at him, vulnerable and gentle and beautiful. 'I know this was only supposed to be coffee today,' he began, gesturing around with his free hand, 'but do you want to get dinner with me later? Maybe see a movie before it?'

Blaine squeezed his hand, unable to stop the grin from forming if he even wanted to. 'I'd love to.'

* * *

A few hours later, when they exited the chosen restaurant, warm and content and butterflies floating pleasantly, they'd walked down the road, hands clasped between them and the cool air being meaningless.

'I had a really good time today,' Blaine said honestly as they stopped under a streetlight for a second, the orange glow bathing Kurt in an almost halo-like embrace. 'And I'd love to do this again.' Forever, his brain added, almost drunk on happiness.

Kurt smiled at him, and in the light, it looked even more angelic than ever. 'I'm glad for that, because you're never getting rid of me, Blaine Anderson.' Blaine let his arms go around Kurt's waist, feeling Kurt wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders, and he smiled into Kurt's shoulder for a second, before they broke apart again.

And before Blaine had the chance to collect his scrambled thoughts, Kurt had leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, and in that second, Blaine saw the brightest fireworks explode behind his eyes. He let a hand go up to Kurt's jaw, stroke at the skin there, and he smiled against Kurt's lips when he felt a hand on the back of his neck.

The fireworks were still there hours later.

* * *

Two years later, Blaine stood in front of a mirror, carefully tying his tie and smoothing down the jacket of his tuxedo. In his stomach, those old butterflies were kicking up a fuss, flying around and hitting everything – kind of like when he'd attempted to play GTA and Kurt had laughed himself insane over Blaine's atrocious driving skills. Breathing shakily, he smiled into the mirror, checked his hair was in place, checked everything was perfect.

He breathed again, this time less shakily.

'Can I just say one thing?' Wes asked from his seat in the corner, sprawled out like he wasn't wearing a tux and looking both smug and long suffering. It made for an interesting combination of expressions. He got up as Blaine started to walk towards the door, heart pounding wildly. They walked down the relatively short hallway, voices getting steadily louder, and as he paused outside the door, trying to calm his beating heart and erratic nerves, Wes clapped him on the shoulder. 'I told you so,' he said, and he sounded so delighted with that Blaine couldn't help but smile.

Wes pushed him a bit more towards the door insistently. 'Now go get married, you predictable idiot.'

And honestly, seeing Kurt walk down the aisle, dressed to the nines and looking so happy he might burst at the seams, Blaine would endure the butterflies a thousand times over just for that.

* * *

_A/N: How did it turn out? Okay? Bad? Atrocious? I really would appreciate reviews, so please, leave a comment? :) Or a note on the tumblr post. I'd appreciate that *shameless self promotion*_


End file.
